Making Love In Onsen
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Sakura lelah dan bertemu Hinata dengan tidak sengaja/Yuri inside/Warning inside/M for language/Not for under 17/Mind to RnR?


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yuri Inside, ooc, warning inside, author lagi masa mesum nih jadi jangan protes**_

…

_**Making Love In Onsen**_

…

Suasana ramai dan hiruk pikuk langsung langsung menyapa pendengaranku saat tiba di bandara Tokyo. Pemandaangan yang terhampar hanyalah lautan manusia yang sedang melepas rindu dan menanti kedatangan orang yang mereka sayangi. Kecuali aku.

Ya, tidak seorangpun yang menunggu kedatanganku. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang berdiri di balik pagar sambil membawa plang nama 'Haruno Sakura'. Ya untuk apa aku mengharapkannya? Aku memang tidak punya keluarga.

"Tolong ke Hotel terdekat." Kataku pada supir taksi.

"Ha'i." jawab supir taksi itu dan mulai melaju kencang membawaku yang tengah besandar kelelahan di kursi belakang.

"Nona tampak lelah. Nona datang dari mana?" supir taksi itu tampak berusaha mengajakku mengobrol.

"Ya, sepuluh jam di pesawat membuat badanku penat." Jawabku agak malas.

"Wah, pantas sekali. Nona datang darimana?"

"Perancis."

"Wah, saya belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Terserah." Aku sudah malas sekali meladeni obrolan supir taksi ini.

"Aku tahu tempat pemandian air panas yang bisa menghilangkan kepenatan Nona."

Hey, itu terdengar bagus.

"Benarkah? Bisa kah?"

…

Dan kini lah aku berakhir. Di depan sebuah onsen tua yang tampak sepi.

Apa supir taksi tadi membohongiku? Dasar!

Tapi tidak apalah, aku tidak rugi juga.

Kupandangi bangunan onsen didepanku. Tidak terlalu kumuh sih, bangunannya memancarkan gaya kesederhanaan yang kental.

Ketika ku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam, langsung tercium bau Bunga Teratai dari kolam di tengah onsen itu.

"Irasshaimasu…" seorang gadis yang memakai kimono berwarna hijau menyambutku di depan pintu.

Kulihat dari atas sampai bawah. Cantik!

"Um." Balasku berojigi.

"Silahkan masuk. Tolong pakaiannya di lepas. Dan lepaskan juga handuk bila sudah masuk ke kolam." Katanya ramah.

Aku mengangguk.

Setelah melepas semua pakaian yang kukenakan di kamar ganti, aku menuju kolam air panasnya.

"Nona, tolong lepas kan handuknya." Pelayan itu mengingatkanku.

"Ah, iya." Ujarku kikuk.

Kemudian aku melepas handuk yang kukenakan hingga akupun bertelanjang bulat. Didepannya.

Tampak rona merah menjalar di wajahnya yang chubby. Membuat gadis berambut indigo itu tampak lebih manis dan menggemaskan.

Ah! Tidak kusadari ternyata bagian bawahku sudah basah sedari tadi.

Arrghhh! Aku sudah terangsang hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Em, baiklah Nona. Aku akan keluar. Kalau ada keperluan lain, silahkan panggil saya."

Dapat kudengar suaranya agak gugup. Sepertinya gadis ini juga sama sepertiku.

"Matte!" langsung kupegang tangannya, mencegah gadis bermata lavender tu pergi.

"Nona.."

"Hyuuga Hinata." Cicit gadis itu sambil menunduk.

"Hyuuga-san, bisa kau menemaniku di sini?" tanyaku.

Lavendernya menatap Emeraldku. Tampak kabut kegugupan di matanya.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum penuh arti.

…

Yah, inilah dia saat yang kutunggu. Berdua dengan gadis yang kuingini di dalam kolam yang bening, di mana aku bisa melihat keindahan lekuk tubuhnya.

Kulitnya putih mulus, wajahnya manis, rambut indigonya yang harum. Dan apakah aku harus menjelaskan bagaimana besarnya payudara yang dimilikinya.

Umh, pasti lembut dan kenyal bila disentuh.

Dan yang paling kusuka adalah gundukan bersih diantara kedua pahanya. Menggoda sekali!

"Um, Haruno-san kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanyanya malu-malu menyadarkanku kalau aku sudah menatapnya intens dari tadi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya kagum saja pada payudaramu. Besar sekali. Apa kau sering meremasnya?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hn? Aku tidak mengerti." Jawabnya polos dengan dahi mengkerut.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Kesempatan emas.

"Ya meremasnya. Biasanya kalau sering meremas payudara maka dada kita akan menjadi besar."

"Sou ka?"

"Hum! Seperti ini."

Aku kemudian menangkupkan tangan kananku ke payudara kiriku, dan mulai meremasnya.

"Sst,, ah.." desisku saat kupelintir putingnya.

"Aaahhh…" desahku seksi.

Aku sengaja mendesah seseksual mungkin, mencoba untuk merangsangnya.

Hinata tampak meneguk lidahnya.

"Apa senikmat itu rasanya?" tanyanya polos.

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan mata yang sayu. Remasan di payudaraku ku naikkan frekuensinya.

Tampak Hinata mendekat dan memandangi wajahku dari dekat.

"A-, aku juga mau merasakannya."

Gotcha!

Langsung saja aku terkam dia sampai-sampai kami tenggelam kedalam kolam.

"Huft! Hoah!" Hinata membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk mengambil nafas.

Saat itulah kuterkam bibirnya dan membawanya kedalam ciuman yang panas dan penuh gairah. Sementara tanganku mulai mengusap-usap payudaranya.

"Akan kuberitahukan bagaimana rasanya."

"Akh…"

…..

Hinata terengah-engah, sementara Sakura masih terus memeluk dan memagut lehernya. Tangan gadis musim semi tersebut terus-terusan meremas kedua payudara Hinata. Dan kolam air panasnya telah bercampur dengan cairan kewanitaan yang berbau khas.

"Apa kau menyesal melakukannya?" tanya Sakura ambigu.

Hinata hanya menggeleng, "Awalnya terasa aneh, tapi lama-kelamaan aku menyukainya."

"Dengan siapa kau tinggal?" tanya Sakura lagi, Hinata mremas tangan Sakura.

"Aku hanya sebatang kara!" cicit Hinata, Sakura sudah tidak lagi memagut leher gadis indigo itu, tapi Hinata malah meringkuk di pangkuan Sakura.

"Aku sendirian. Aku mohon, temani aku!" pinta Hinata sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke Perancis!"

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja! Di sana kita akan menikah dan membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia."

Sakura lalu memeluk Hinata dan membawanya kehangatan di dalam onsen.

END

.

.

.


End file.
